


Bedmates

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [8]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Full Nelson, Futanari, Interracial Relationship, Muscles, Nelson Hold, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Chun-Li/Laura futanari smut.





	Bedmates

Even now, with Chun-Li’s hand carefully grasping a handful of the other’s hair as Laura bobbed along her length, the jury was out on which woman had ultimately played the instigator; considering that both parties were equally thrilled with their current position, of course, it hardly even mattered.

If anything were truly to blame, it would be the hunger that had flashed in both their eyes when their gazes first met in that small Brazilian bar; a hunger only felt in those that had gone far too long without a special kind of touch, only to have it fall into their lap. Chun-Li couldn’t be sure if the other had known about her little gift before making a move, but it definitely wasn’t stopping her now.

Laura, on the other hand, had no idea what had drawn her so strongly to the other woman; even for someone who considered herself rather open to whatever encounter might come her way, an older Chinese woman like Chun-Li Xiang was not exactly her date of choice. Still, from the moment their eyes had met, something had been burning deep in her chest; a primal, undeniable need for her touch.

Perhaps Chun-Li was her bedmate; like a soulmate, but instead someone you just _have_ to sleep with.

Simply put, Chun-Li was everything that the younger girl had been aching for, and Laura was going to eat her alive – and with the way her tongue worked around her shaft, Chun-Li had every intention of letting her.

Laura’s lips pulled away from Chun-Li’s groin with a soft pop and a string of saliva connecting her lips to its head, her breath hot and trembling with need. Strong, tan fingers ran down the older woman’s body, cupping her famous thighs and squeezing them firmly, rubbing slow circles into her skin as she let Chun-Li’s cock rest against her cheek. “You are too much, Ms. Xiang..” She cooed, pressing a kiss to the side of the length. “And I don’t just mean this big cock you managed to fit in that, er..” She blinked, having already forgotten the word.

“ _Qipao._ ” Chun-Li mused, hand idly stroking Laura’s black hair. “And it’s taken years of practice.”

“A shame you have to hide it away at all.” Laura pouted, giggling as she rubbed her cheek against the other woman’s shaft. “But I’m glad you thought me worth showing it to.”

Again, Laura’s lips hungrily wrapped around the other’s length, another soft sound of delight escaping her as she pressed down to her base, kissing Chun-Li’s groin. A grateful sigh escaped Chun-Li, a shudder running up her spine as she relaxed back against the wall of her hotel room, hand running affectionately through the hair of the woman sucking on her length.

The next time Laura released Chun-Li’s cock from her mouth, her eyes were now glinting with lust, looking up at the older Chinese woman with a blush settled in her cheeks. “I’m ready, Ms. Xiang; I can’t keep teasing myself like this..”

“Teasing yourself?” Chun-Li stifled a laugh. “And what have you been doing to _me_ , then?”

“Getting your cock lubed up.” The Brazilian’s lips curled mischievously. “Shouldn’t go in dry, right?”

It was Chun-Li’s turn for a blush to spread across her face, her heart fluttering at the thought of what Laura had proposed. Rising to her feet, Laura quickly began to slip off her shorts, turning away from Chun-Li as she kicked them aside to join the other’s leggings and spiked bracelets on the floor, only a thong standing between her and the thick cock hanging between her date’s legs. Even that didn’t last long, a shiver running up her spine as she bent forward, hooking the string of her underwear in her fingers and yanking them down, her position affording Chun-Li a great view of... _everything_.

“Ever do this sort of thing before, chica?” Laura looked back at Chun-Li, running a hand over her tan rear, pulling a cheek aside to further entice her.

Chun-Li was quick to nod, though she was biting her lip nonetheless. “I was younger once, Ms. Matsuda.” She mused to herself, a hand idly reaching out to fall upon Laura’s round ass; to her surprise, while there was a feeling of plush flesh, there was something else beneath it, a layer of muscle that made it all the more pleasant to squeeze, much like her own legs.

"So," She pursed her lips, "Should I worry about being delicate?"

"Do I look like I need delicate?" Laura beamed back at her, a moan of surprise escaping her lips when Chun-Li's hand clapped down on her ass, the flesh wiggling faintly from the hit. Chun-Li nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"I think.." Chun-Li's voice trailed off, a curious tone on the edge of her words. Without warning, her other hand went to grasp Laura's hips, pulling her to her groin, her cock laid out across warm tan cheeks.

"I think you need a cock in you already."

Laura bit her lip to contain her excitement, her pussy glimmering as drops of arousal fell to the carpet, body shivering subtly in anticipation of the other woman's prick as Chun-Li gently ground her hips against her backside, a gentle coo leaving the older woman’s lips. There was something about how Chun-Li composed herself now; be it her tone, growing in dominance now that they were about to begin, or the way she so hungrily prepared to claim her, but something about it all had Laura shaking, waiting for the moment Chun-Li would finally sink into her tight hole.

In an instant, Chun-Li's arms moved to grab her in a very different way, and suddenly, Laura found herself hoisted into the air, stopping only when her back laid against Chun-Li’s ample chest, her legs folded up against her in the other woman’s smooth, toned arms.

For a martial artist, Chun-Li’s nelson hold was suspiciously firm; Rainbow Mika must have given her pointers.

Warm lips pressed to mocha skin, Laura gasping out as Chun-Li’s length kissed its tip to her hole in this new position, her hands holding confidently on her own muscular legs. Looking back to the other, the blush on her face had only grown worse. “G-Gonna do it already, Ms. Xiang?”

“Please..” The older woman mused, her cock finally beginning to press against her hole, Laura shuddering as she felt herself spreading to welcome her inside. “Call me Chun-Li.”

Finally, Chun-Li’s shaft began to properly sink in, Laura arching against her with a prolonged whine as her walls quivered with excitement, accepting every inch of Chun-Li’s length as it made itself at home inside of her. When she felt Chun-Li reach her base, a heated sigh left her hips, the warmth of the cock inside of her making more and more of her arousal to drool down her thigh.

Considering Laura’s comment earlier, Chun-Li took little time before her hips began to move, strong arms helping to work the Brazilian up and down her length in a steady rhythm, a few groans of her own escaping against Laura’s neck on hot, needy breaths. “Nh, you’re comfortable?” She asked gently in her ear, shivering as her cock sunk in again, thick head dragging against her inner walls.

“ _Sim.._ ” She was quick to nod, eyes falling shut as she tried to just take in the sensations washing over her body from Chun-Li’s admittedly modest motions; they both knew she was capable of much more from the way she was handling her now, but Laura appreciated the gesture nonetheless. “Please, more..”

Chun-Li pressed another warm kiss to her neck, sucking softly on the skin as her hips kept moving, putting more of her strength into her thrusts as she again and again sunk her cock to her base inside of the other, Laura continuing to tremble and squirm in delight at the feeling; to her, it was a perfect mixture of pleasure and an indescribable aching, pulsating up her spine every time she felt Chun-Li’s base kissing her body.

“Wh-Where’d you pick this one up, Chun-Li~?” Laura managed to get out between groans, full breasts jiggling in her top as she began to properly bounce on Chun-Li’s cock, her walls quivering and pulsing with heat around the equally hot length, Chun-Li’s balls bobbing with the growing pace with which her hips drove up into the other girl.

“A long story,” Chun-Li grunted, obviously amused by her recollection of the matter, “and an incredible night..” She bottomed out again, shuddering against Laura, long cock twitching. “It’s a miracle Mika won her next match after what I did to her.”

Laura gulped, the heat in her cheeks burning bright as she felt her pussy quivering with need. “L-Lucky girl, eh?” She enthused, a hand finally slipped down to begin rubbing her mound in tight circles, the girl biting her lip as her agile fingers dipping into her own drooling folds. Her other hand went to cup her generous bust, the added efforts of both hands only adding to this otherwise incredible feeling.

Chun-Li shook her head, chuckling as her hips only moved faster, her breathing turning to eager, horny pants as her prick drilled up into Laura, grinding back and forth against her soft insides with enough speed to make herself lose control of her volume, an excited groan leaving her lips close to Laura’s ear, which only served to make the other woman shudder with gratification; she loved hearing how good she made people feel, and she was sure the sentiment was mutual.

“Please,” Chun-Li grunted, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder as her rough thrusts caused Laura to bounce wildly against her, Laura’s own excited whined of pleasure necessitating she speak up, “I’m the lucky one, Laura..”

Though the position for it was awkward, Laura’s head quickly turned to face Chun-Li’s as best she could, capturing the older woman’s lips in a deep kiss as she began to tremble more and more against her, her pussy’s drooling now almost impossible to control or stop, fingers feverishly pumping in as she groped her own breasts. Chun-Li pressed back into the kiss, shuddering as her cock twitched excitedly against Laura’s tight walls, their tongues meeting between soft lips, passionately clashing with one another as the two lost themselves in this moment.

Laura reconsidered how she’d compared Chun-Li to a soulmate; it certainly sounded much better now, a sentiment to which Chun-Li would wholeheartedly agree.

As their kiss drifted apart, a desperate groan left Chun-Li’s lips, her hips slamming feverishly up into Laura’s walls, the soft flesh around her squeezing down as the other felt herself coming quickly to a rather explosive climax; anal always had that sort of effect on her, though all things considered, Chun-Li was in no place to complain herself. With each thrust, Chun-Li felt her cock twitching against the heated walls around her with growing rapidity, a sensation of pressure forming in her balls that seemed to throb with as much need as her shaft herself.

With a rapid series of thrusts up into Laura, both women felt their cores tightening up to an almost unbearable limit, Laura’s eyes rolling up as Chun-Li forced her own tightly shut, their bodies trembling in harmony as her cock finally slammed to her base for the last time. Her balls throbbed harder than ever before, and as she felt Laura’s walls begin to suddenly tense up around her, her pussy quivering around her fingers as her juices drooled out in generous supply around her fingers, she felt her cock finally burst, a torrent of her cum shooting off into Laura’s asshole with a sharp cry of bliss from the two of them, Chun-Li’s hips grinding against Laura’s ass as rope after rope of her seed splashed against her inner walls.

Finally, the sensation of Chun-Li’s burning cum died down. The brunette sighed heavily, relaxing against the wall once more, pressing a lazy, affectionate kiss to Laura’s neck before she finally released Laura, her cock slipping out of her tight hole as the other shakily returned to her feet, leaning against Chun-Li for support.

Chun-Li was quick to bring Laura to the bed, both of them walking in a sort of daze, an excited giggle escaping the Brazilian as she collapsed on the mattress, panting quietly under her breath as she folded her arms beneath her chin, ass still exposed to the air, her top still on. “God, Ms. Xiang,” She panted, “I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked like that..”

Chun-Li laid beside her soon after, breathing a dreamy sigh, the fabric of her qipao laying over her cock as life drained away from it, shrinking to a size much more reasonable to hide. Looking to the other woman, she drew an arm around her, pulling her in close and resting her head on her shoulder once more. “I’m glad I could be the first, Laura.” She mused, pecking her cheek as her eyes fluttered, much of her energy drained away.

Laura happily pushed back against Chun-Li, waves of warmth still washing over her, growing only more intense as she allowed herself to be pulled in by the older woman, another kiss finding its way to her neck. Another sigh left Laura; one of complete contentment.

Every part of this felt right; Chun-Li’s body against her own, strong and graceful, seemed to fit perfectly with her own figure, and in her arms, a sense of security washed over her that she seldom felt a need for from others. Looking back at Chun-Li, a wide smile spread on her lips.

“Why not be the only one?”

Chun-Li’s own lips curled into a grin, a soft sound escaping her as she leaned in to capture Laura’s lips in a kiss, pulling away only when Laura herself was willing to do so herself, the same hunger flashing in their eyes as their gazes met yet again.

“I would love that, Laura.” She finally nodded, brushing her hand across the other’s tan cheek.

Grinning, Laura turned over, facing Chun-Li as she snuggled up against her, the two sharing another brief kiss before the drinks and their lovemaking finally got the better of them, Laura drifting off to sleep wrapped in the strong arms of her new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
